Blood and Blades
by Charli93
Summary: Bella gets stabbed, Edward is the first police officer to the scene but he has a mysterious past and a complicated future, when they fall in love can they hold on to their relationship. Read on and review.R&R. ALL HUMAN. Eventually ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Blood and Blades

**Bella. A stabbing. The police. Chief Swan. Edward. His dark past.**

**Will she survive? Will she ever find out his past? Read on for the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters but the idea behind this story is mine.**

* * *

"Car 914, you are in Port Angeles, are you not? Chief Swan asked over the fitted radio system that was standard in all police vehicles.

"Yes Sir, we are"

"We have a stabbing on Angeles Avenue in the alley next to the cinema, all other units have been dispatched to other occurrences, and can we show you as dealing?" he said, although it was phrased as a question we both knew it was actually and order.

"Yes Sir, show us as attending" Hale replied

"The victim is a young female about 18 years of age, medium build, sustained three stab wounds, one of which has possibly punctured a lung. An ambulance is on its way. Normal procedure to be followed" he informed us.

"On our way" Hale ended the conversation as I flipped on the siren and the light and floored the gas. The faster I drove the more concentration driving required keeping my mind away from the memory of 3 years ago; unfortunately, Jasper brought it up anyway.

"Can you do this? I mean I understand if you can't, after everything you told me…" he trailed off seeing the look on my face as the memory flooded back.

_Flashb__ack_

"_Katie its getting dark, Mum and Dad will be wondering where we are." I stated urging her to get a move on._

"_Coming Eddie, you could slow down a bit for me" she grumbled whilst jogging to catch up with me. We decided to cut through the park, as it would be the quickest route home. I didn't even see them until they had already noticed us and decided to saunter over. It would be too late to turn back now. I saw my kid sister's eyes flicker towards them._

"_Keep walking Katie, ignore them and it'll all be fine" At the time I really believed my statement to be true, now I knew better._

_They were obviously drunk, I could tell by the way they swayed at they attempted to walk towards us. Also, the place they had been standing, only moments ago, was littered with empty beer cans and smashed glass bottles, possible vodka._

_Two of them ca__me over to me and restrained me; I struggled against them to no avail. The third approached Katie who by now was screaming, perhaps trying to attract attention, to get help. He put a hand over her mouth and pulled a knife from his jacket pocket. I froze, if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. He flashed it before her, allowing it to gently caress her cheek before saying_

"_If you scream once more I'm afraid I'd have to ruin your pretty face. Now we wouldn't want that would we?_

_She nodded, fear radiated from her dark pupils as silent tears ran down her cheeks. I felt like a failure. Her big brother, unable to help, unable to protect her from the horrors of this world. I was a rubbish big brother. _

_He turned to face me, probably to try to scare me but as he turned, she took the chance to run. Even drunk he was still faster than she was; he caught up in no time and dragged her back. She was kicking and screaming but it was getting her nowhere. _

"_Well, I warned you" he claimed, menace lined his voice. His knife traced intricate patterns across her face, which was distorted with fear, but he didn't allow it to pierce her skin. Not yet anyway._

_Suddenly, in the distance police sirens disturbed the peace. Everyone stood, frozen, my sister and I frozen with the hope it was coming to help whereas the three frozen with fear it was coming for them. Gradually it got louder, coming closer too us. They panicked; I briefly saw the one with the knife nod to the other two. It was a signal for them to begin beating me up, I could barely breathe. It felt like they were trying to beat me to death. I heard my sister screaming at them to leave me alone. I heard her scream louder until suddenly she fell silent. That was the worse part, the silence, knowing what had happened, knowing it was over. Everything seemed to happen in glimpses from then. The three males running away. My battered body crawling over to hers. Holding her limp body in my arms. The police car stopping near by. The hands prising mine away from her body. The ambulance driving me away._

_End Flashback_

One short tear ran down my cheek, landing with an audiable thud on the steering wheel. The only reason I became a police officer was to stop things like that happening to other people and to try to make it up to my sister.12 was too young an age to die at and it was my fault. So I pulled myself together and stopped the car just outside the alley.

"I'm fine, let's go," I said whilst clambering out of the car. Even from here, we could hear the sobs of the female in the alley. Those sobs pierced my heart.

As we cautiously walked towards the noise we realised there was not one female but two, both approximately the same age. The injured woman was propped up against the wall, her head down, eyes watching the floor. She was still breathing but she was unexpectedly quiet. The other was uninjured but completely in hysterics, screaming. She was understandably worried for her friend. Eventually she told us she was called Alice and her friend, Bella.

Whilst Jasper calmed Alice down, I walked slowly over to Bella. Jasper still didn't trust me to cope, trying to leave me with Alice but I assured him I wouldn't let the past affect my judgement or me.

"Don't worry; an ambulance is on its way. Can you hear me Bella?" I asked as I bent down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me through large brown frightened orbs, answering my question without speaking and as I looked into them, my fear evaporated. I felt the need to go after the people who had done this to her and kill them with m bare hands. I also felt the need to protect her from anything and everything else. The connection between our eyes held for about a minute before she collapsed into my ready arms.

2 minutes later an ambulance pulled up and two paramedics jumped out. I gave them a brief overview of the injuries and then they began to treat her. One dragged a stretcher out of the back of the ambulance, and then they took her off me and lifted her onto the stretcher. It felt strange when they took her away from me; it was as if she belonged with me, in my arms. They put her in the back and Alice got as well, so that she could b with Bella when she came around. Jasper and I set up police lines and once forensics arrived 5 minutes later, we drove to the hospital to get statements from the girls. Also, I wanted to be there when Bella came around and to see if she was ok. I just had to hope she wouldn't have the same ending as my sister.

* * *

**Will she survive? What did you think? Read and review, I love to hear what everyone thinks. Will try to have a minimum of 1,200 words per chapter. Update soon, in the meantime review, review, review.**


	2. Old Friends

**Thanks for the many hits and visitor last time but i really would like to know what you guys thought so please review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twlight or any of the characters in this fan fiction**

* * *

Bpov

Alice was screaming, my breathing was already laboured so I didn't risk trying to tell her to shut up. She hadn't even been harmed but there she was having a panic attack. Although she had managed to call 911 for an ambulance, who in turn must have alerted the police because minutes later a police vehicle pulled up close by. The flashing lights lit the alley red and blue and the siren was deafening but quickly it ceased. I continued to stare at the floor ignoring my surrounding as I attempted to control my ragged breathing. I heard them talking to Alice, failing to calm her down. Then they debated who would come and check on me. There were two of them; one had a voice that was instantly soothing, he stayed with Alice, his calming voice working miracles on her frantic shrieks. The other approached me, he had the most melodic and beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"Don't worry; an ambulance is on its way. Can you hear me Bella?" The way his perfect voice said my name sent my heart into a mad frenzy. I chose to drag my gaze upwards wondering what the owner of such a unique voice would look like. Gorgeous of course, especially his glittering green eyes which drew me in. My mind couldn't even begin to form an answer, even to such a simple question, but he seemed to take me lifting my head as an acknowledgement and an answer. We simply stared into one another's eyes for an immeasurable moment, oblivious to everything around us before the darkness began to pull at my senses, eventually leaving me with no light.

I awoke to a sharp, constant beeping sound, a noise I had learnt to instantly connect to hospitals after numerous visits due to my clumsiness. I attempted to cast my mind back trying to figure out what had caused me to end up here once again, but my mind could only recall a pair of dazzling green eyes and a voice which I was beginning to compare to a choir of angels singing. I knew that he hadn't been in any way the cause of my most recent accident because the memory brought with it a sense of calm and a deeper feeling that I couldn't identify. Before I had chance to start to fathom what new emotion it could be, I heard somebody enter the room. Slowly the footsteps approached and a recognisable face came into view.

"Hello Bella" he said trying hard to force a smile on to his thin lips

"Carlisle" I acknowledged "What happened?" something in his eyes told me this was more serious than the usual circumstances that led me here.

"You were stabbed Bella, this might sound odd but you were extremely lucky, we thought your lung had been punctured but fortunately it missed fractionally" he paused and his voice grew quieter, "I'm afraid to say that if it had punctured your lung, you would not be here with us today." The room remained silent as he checked my dressings and the monitors, seeing all was as well as it could be under the circumstances.

He was the first to break the silence, "You gave Alice quite a scare." He stated.

"How long" I asked not needing to elaborate because he understood exactly what I was asking.

"Visiting hours begin in 5-10 minutes, the police are waiting outside to talk to you though and the visiting hours do not apply to them." He said telling me what to expect whilst helping me sit up in a more comfortable position. I nodded in reply.

As he began to walk away a question occurred to me. "Carlisle" I called, he turned to face me, "When will I remember?"

"Your mind is protecting itself Bella, when it is ready it will recall the horror of what happened but now it is too fragile to do so. Give it time" he advised. At that moment the door swung open again as another person entered the room. They took a brief glance in my direction, giving me a flash of his distinctive green eyes, before moving toward Carlisle.

"Doctor" he said causing Carlisle to turn toward him.

* * *

Epov

I watched as a doctor wondered into her room to check up on her. I could hear their muffled voices through the door, which had been left slightly ajar, signifying that she had finally woken. I sat back down on one of the many uncomfortable plastic chairs, giving them a few minutes to discuss her condition before I followed him inside.

My own eyes met her beautiful brown ones upon entry, she looked normal, despite the bump under her hospital clothes where the bandages covered her almost life threatening injuries. I tore my gaze away from her quickly before I got absorbed in her every move, and instead focused upon the doctor stood before me.

"Doctor" I said causing the doctor to turn to me. I gasped as I realised who it was and before I realised what had happened he had caught me up in a hug before holding me out in front of him to inspect me, this earned a confused glance from Bella.

"Well, well, if it isn't young Edward Masen, long time no see, how are you?" he asked, his smile lighting up his face.

"Carlisle, it's really you, I'm fine, and you?" I asked for once more out of curiosity than common courtesy.

"I'm very well thank you, and your parents?, I hear your mother is finally getting over the ... incident." He inquired

"They are fine, yes, finally she is." I said

"You should all come over for dinner sometime" he stated

"My parents and I would love that" I replied truthfully

"I shall ring them and arrange it, but now I assume you are here to see Isabella?" he asked. I gave a sharp nod.

"Come I shall introduce you" he said guiding me over to her bedside. "Edward, this is Bella, Alice's best friend, practically family." He informed me, "Bella, this is Edward, an old family friend, also practically family." I could help but smile, after all these years he still classed me like family.

"Hi" we both said at exactly the same time causing her to blush.

"Right, I'm afraid I must go, I shall be seeing you soon Edward, get well soon Bella" he said before exiting the room to see to his other patients. I realised it was just me and her now.

"How are you?" I asked, she didn't appear to be in any kind of pain.

"I'll live" she said adding "I hate hospitals" under her breath.

I chuckled "Understandable" I replied.

Before we had the chance to talk further, a small pixie like girl bounced in, swooped me into a short hug, sang "Hi Eddie" in her extraordinary soprano voice and bounded over to the bedside, leaning on it engaging conversation with Bella. With her she had a few shopping bags, apparently she didn't approve of standard hospital attire so had brought some more fashionable outfits with her. This hadn't escaped Bella's notice and judging by the weary glances she threw at the bags whilst Alice spoke, she was in no hurry to change.

I was still stood frozen in my previous position, prior to Alice's arrival, near the end of the bed, briefly aware that my jaw was still hanging open in shock. I heard laughter, it was like bells, the sound was almost as beautiful as she was and it suited her name perfectly, Bella.

Once again the pixie danced over to me, used her middle finger to push my mouth shut and then returned to her original position causing the wonderful giggles to erupt from Bella's perfect lips again.

Eventually I regained enough self control to whisper one name, "Alice!"

She flashed a massive cheesy grin in my direction.

"You look...different" I stated.

Her face fell, "Different, three years since I've seen you and the best word you can use is different" Oops, looks like I hit a sore spot.

"I meant it in a good way Al" I said defending myself

Her face softened, "You look different too" she said stealing my word and giving me the once over. Quieter she added, "I like a man in uniform" I felt the heat rising to my cheeks giving away the fact I had heard what I supposed was supposed to be a private comment.

She laughed slightly, "Not you silly, I prefer blondes" she said coolly.

It took me a few seconds to understand that she was referring to my best friend and colleague Jasper. It was about time he got a girl so I decided to point her in the right direction,

"He went to get coffee, I think" I informed her.

"I fancy a coffee don't you Bella" she sang heading for the door. Bella nodded before rolling her eyes but Alice was too preoccupied to notice, we didn't even have time to say the poor guys name before she disappeared into the white washed corridor. With Alice gone there was only the two of us again and a little voice in my head kept telling me to ask her out.

* * *

**So read and review? Also I was wondering what you guys would think if I told you that later on in the story I want to kill some people off? Sorry, I aint going to tell you who eitheer, but if I do it won't be till Chapter 8 or somewhere around that mark.**


	3. Out of my league

**_Italics: Quotes from Tw__, Nm, Ec, and Bd with references tagged onto the end. EC, BS, AC, JC, EmC – the names of who spoke the quote. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in the story**

* * *

E pov

I decided to move to the chair that Alice had just vacated, though it looked just as uncomfortable as those lining the corridors and the reception areas outside, it meant Bella would be facing me. Her brilliant brown eyes probed my face as if searching for something, she appeared to find it because a small smile was obvious in her eyes but she appeared to be stopping it from reaching her perfect lips.

Although it was impossible to forget the reason behind my presence here, I still wanted to make small talk, find out as much as I could about her, even if it was unprofessional. Was she single? No, a beautiful young lady like herself much have crowds of boys following her, hanging on to her every word, all as pathetic as I. I needed to know the answer, but couldn't fathom what to say; I couldn't just inquire about her personal life out of the blue, could I?

Then it hit me, before my brain had thought it through properly my mouth had blurted it out, "Well, I guess I should get on with my job. After all I'm sure your friends and your boyfriend are all anxious to see you." As soon as I spoke it I regretted it, now I appeared desperate by obviously checking out her availability but at least I would get an answer to my question and I would get to hear her soft voice again.

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend; Alice has already seen me and will no doubt return soon with your friend. As for the others, they probably haven't heard yet, so that just leaves my father, Charlie." She replied, her cheeks lit a magnificent shade of pink. I couldn't believe my luck, she was single, and this news surprised me. It took a few seconds for the rest of the sentence to sink in. I couldn't believe it, one name had managed to deflate my happiness, but I had to be sure.

"Charlie, as in Charlie Swan?" I questioned knowing that this small town only held one person named Charlie that was old enough to be her father.

"The one and only" she replied. My ears picked up on the sad note that had crept into her voice, and I couldn't help but wonder why it was there. Did she like me too? Impossible, I thought. I was the one that should be sad, her father was my boss, he already disliked me, although I had no idea why, there was no way he would let me be with his daughter. Nevertheless, what did it have to with him?

* * *

B pov

"The one and only" I replied, a sad note floating into my voice. _I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch. (Tw - BS)_ Even so, I knew that my dad being his boss only made any small chance I had of getting with him smaller. However, I felt something unidentifiable between us.

"Anyway let's get on with this" he interrupted my thoughts, scattering them in all directions when his eyes held mine once again. I nodded unable to make my mouth to speak, even if I had managed to force out a sound I doubt it would have been coherent.

"What do you remember about the night of the attack?" he questioned. Very little I thought, thinking back to the memory I regained earlier.

"We walked out of the cinema, down the alley because it was the quickest way to Alice's car, then…" I trailed off. Then all I can remember is your gorgeous green eyes, I thought, as the tell tale blush swept across my cheeks. There was no way I was going to say that to him it would be too embarrassing and he was still mainly a stranger to me. I looked down at the hospital bedding, tracing imaginary patterns to avoid meeting his gaze.

"Then…" he prompted, "Bella, please tell me, I can help" his eyes smouldered me. I kept my eyes glued to the bed until I felt his finger gently raising my chin until I was looking at him.

"_Trust me."(Tw – EC – p.57)_ I didn't want to tell him, but as soon as he said those two words, my resolution vanished. Was he a hypnotist or was I just an easy pushover. He dazzled me, making me unbelievably confused.

"What?" I asked dazed

"Please tell me, what happened then?" He repeated still watching me intently

I sighed, I forced my eyes to disconnect from his and looked once more down at the bed as I began to speak, "Then, all I remember … are your green eyes." my voice grew quieter the closer I got to the end of the sentence but I was certain he had heard it all. I felt my famous blush rise to my cheeks yet the thought of his green eyes put a smile on my lips. Well at least I didn't describe then as gorgeous out loud, I thought to myself.

* * *

E pov.

"Please, tell me what happened then?" I repeated patiently watching her closely, studying her expressions. She sighed, her eyes filled with concentration as she pulled away them away from the magnetic force and electricity that seemed to hold them together. She studied the bed, carefully evading glancing at me while she spoke. "Then, all I remember…" she took a slight pause, I was unsure about if she would carry on but she did, "are your green eyes." By the time she got to the end of the sentence her voice was merely a whisper but I heard every last word. Her blush also gave her away, I was very partial to that shade on her skin, and she looked more beautiful than any angel did.

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I felt ecstatic and jubilant, through just those short words it was evident she liked me. I knew I wanted to get to know her so I thought I'd better take the opportunity whilst I thought I had one.

"Bella, I know we only just met, but I was wondering, would you like to go out with me sometime?" I asked knowing I was letting myself in for a lot of pain and severe disappointment if she turned me down but what did I have to lose.

* * *

**Review please. Will have the next chapter up ASAP.**


	4. Jealousy and players

**My longest chapter so far. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the character in this fan fiction**

* * *

**A pov**

I danced lithely down the plain hospital corridor looking for the handsome police officer I had met only yesterday. His eyes and voice had an instant calming effect on me and his eyes were the most unique beautiful things I had even seen.

I had had boyfriends before but the relationships never seemed to last long because it always felt to me as if there was something missing. Now I felt complete, like he was the missing part of the jigsaw. I had never held feelings as strong as this before for anybody, I instantly understood that this was true love and there was no way I was going to lose him now.

I located him in the canteen, wondering over to the line after discovering the coffee machine was broken. I stood behind him in the queue, quickly engaging him in conversation.

"Hi Jasper" I said slightly shyly. Me, shy, this was a first.

"Hello again Alice" he said "How's your friend"

"She'll be ok, Edward is with her at the moment" I said aiming to get the pleasantries out of the way.

His eyes glazed over with curiosity, "You know Edward?" he asked although he phrased it as more of a statement.

"Yes, we were childhood friends" I replied as we reached the counter.

"I don't recall him mentioning you, I'm sure I would have recalled him mentioning as beautiful young lady, such as yourself" he replied flattering me. Thank god I was not like Bella and didn't seem to have the power to blush.

When I didn't reply he asked, "What are you getting?"

"Two coffees" I said unable to keep my eyes off him

"Can I have four coffees please?" he politely asked the lady at the counter. Soon after she produced four steaming hot coffees. Jasper picked them up and said "Lead the way gorgeous".

Did he like me? It seemed like he did, I knew I certainly liked him, well more than liked actually.

I flashed him my most dazzling smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him along the corridor whilst he tried to keep the coffee from falling to the floor.

Emmett was walking through the hospital doors with Jacob hot on his heels

"Emmett" I shouted across the waiting area. He saw me rather than hear me and they made there way over.

"You ok sis?" he asked

"Fine, it's Bella who got the worst of it" I said watching Jacobs face fall behind him

"Where is she?" Jake asked, obviously worried for his best friend.

"Follow me" I instructed as a began walking towards her room, still clutching Jaspers hand.

We burst through the door to find Edward sat next to Bella where I had been previously. They were leaning into one another and unconsciously straightened out upon our entrance.

* * *

**B pov**

I must be dreaming. There was no way that the god like creature sat in front of me could have spoken those words to someone like me. Plain, normal, clumsy me. Yet there he sat, so still he could have been set in stone and mistaken for a statue, nervously awaiting a response. I knew he required an answer but my mind couldn't form one. His hypnotically dazzling gaze and the sudden shock seemed to have my brain in meltdown. His velvet voice kept echoing the phrase throughout my seemingly hollow head.

"I...I..." I stuttered, desperately trying to say I'd like that, or to convey the word yes before he took my hesitation the wrong way.

The doors flew open, revealing Alice and 3 others. I didn't take care to recognise who because I was too busy thinking, how could Alice always seem to have impeccably bad timing when she claimed to be a psychic, you would have expected the opposite. Could she not come back in 5 minutes? After this thought I instantly felt guilty as she had been such a good friend to me over the year or so I had lived in Forks, the capital city of Rain. Through the corner of my eye I could see Edward's soft blush, most likely mirroring my own.

"Look what I found, Edward your friend J..." Alice began, trailing off; she narrowed her gaze at us seeming to zoom in on our pink cheeks only causing my blush to become more prominent.

"Why are you too both blushing?" she accused. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"So much for being psychic" I mumbled under my breath. I risked a glance towards Edward just in time to see a brief smile flicker across his face at my comment. Alice thundered over to me, using the full force of her death glare.

"Isabella Marie Swan" The use of my full name alerted me to how angry she actually was, but I couldn't help finding the situation funny and I couldn't resist the temptation to say it whilst I had the opportunity.

"Mary Alice Cullen" I mocked, mimicking her stern voice and expression. Everybody tried hard to stifle their giggle not wanting Alice to turn on them as well, but one laugh ran out and I instantly recognised it after hearing a least twice every time I was with them.

"Jake" I cried, ignoring Alice and giving her chance to cool off, "I can't believe your here", a huge smile took over my lips.

"Hey Bella" he said softly as he approached, grinning from ear to ear. He closed the distance in 3 long strides and grabbed me up into the usual vice-tight hug.

"Jake. Can't. Breathe." I managed to say in between struggled breaths. He relaxed his grip, lowering me carefully back to the bed, before intertwining my fingers with his.

"I was so worried about you" he said passionately, the worry clouding his eyes. The other emotion evident there was love.

Why did our relationship have to be so complicated? He didn't seem to understand it could never work out. Jake was in love with me yet I knew I could only ever love him like a brother; it would never be more than that. I could never feel for him the same way I felt about Edward even though we barely knew one another. I knew I was selfish, keeping friends with him, when we both knew it would result in him getting hurt but I needed him. Yet I understood it was a rubbish unjust reason for my actions and I knew that Jake would never break friends with me so this was the way things had been for a while now.

* * *

**E pov**

Don't say no. Don't say no. I pleaded inside my head. I didn't know what had come over me, I had never been on a date or had a girlfriend before, girls had never really interested me but now I was feeling, well words couldn't even describe it and I had known her only for a day or so. My lack of experience was because I hadn't been asked but rather I wasn't interested, what would be the point in going out with someone I didn't feel anything for? I hadn't faced rejection before but I knew if she rejected me it would be worse than if it was any other girl.

"I...I..." she stuttered, looking absolutely adorable. She was about to answer, ending my anxiety and impatience. I braced myself for the worst just in case.

Before she could continue, Alice burst into the room dragging Jasper behind her who was struggling to carry four coffees. Emmett walked in closely after, flashing me a grin and rolling his eyes at his younger sister. He looked much the same as the last time I had seen him and he seemed to recognise me still. I grinned back at him also rolling my eyes. Last, followed a extraordinarily tall, tanned boy. Although his height made him appear years older at first glance, his features gave away his true, youthful age making it easy to guess he was not yet 17.

I turned back to the goddess on the bed. My cheeks copied hers, I could feel the sudden heat rising to them, but my blush could never make me look as good as her blush made her look. I could never deserve someone like her.

Why no one in this country could have a decent sense of timing puzzeled me. Alice was probably the worst, always there when you didn't want her to be. She used to claim she was psychic, sometimes this statement was believable, now was one of those times. It was like she could see the worst possible time to turn up somewhere so purposefully turned up there at that time.

"Look what I found, Edward your friend J..." Alice chirped, her sudden break forced my eyes away from Bella to she what had caused her to trail off. She seemed to be studying Bella and me intently.

Why are you too both blushing?" she asked, curiosity written across her face.

"So much for being psychic" Bella mumbled quietly, I allowed a brief smile to flitter across my face. I could read most people like books, it was easy to see what was going on inside their heads, but Bella was different, I couldn't even tell her thought by looking at her eyes and expressions like I could with most people, but I was good to no we had both been thinking the same thing.

I could see the anger boiling over in Alice's eyes, oh how she hated being out of the loop. Her facial expression made it easy to visualise smoke pouring from her nose and ears like the showed in cartoon. I was so close to bursting out laughing but I knew that would just make matters worse.

She stormed towards Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan" It was nice to finally learn her full name, it really suited her. I couldn't get over the fact that her name meant beautiful in Italy, her parents had managed to choose the perfect name. Mischief appeared to sparkle in her eyes, as if she was about to say something she knew she shouldn't.

"Mary Alice Cullen" She mocked. She even managed to perfect the stern voice and facial expressions, if Alice was angry before it was nothing compared to now. But I had to admit that it had been really funny, obviously the other thought so too because they struggled to control their laughter. One laugh wasn't caught in time but I didn't look away from Bella's face to see whose it was. I assumed it was to boy I hadn't met before because I had heard laughter from all of the others before.

"Jake" Bella cried upon hearing the laugh. Her whole face lit up making her impossibly more radiant than before, "I can't believe your here" she said as her lips pull up into a naturally cheesy grin.

Hey Bella" he said softly as he approached her, like her, he was also grinning from ear to ear. He quickly closed the distance and pulled her up into a tight bear hug.

"Jake. Can't. Breathe." She gasped between breaths; he gave a low chuckle before he relaxed his grip. Slowly he lowered her back down to the bed taking care not to hurt her, once she was back in her original position he intertwined his fingers with hers and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"I was so worried about you" he said passionately, the worry clouding his eyes. The other emotion evident there was love.

My mind was on overdrive, they sure looked cosy together, had she lie to me about having a boyfriend. It definitely appeared that way. How could she do this to me? Was she a player? It seemed like the sort of thing a player would do and she was certainly good looking enough to be one. I couldn't get it out of my mind that I had been played. As they spoke, I tried to unsuccessfully slip unnoticed from the room. When I reached the door I heard her voice calling me.

"Edward" she shouted "Edward wait"

I had nothing to say to her and she had nothing that I wanted to hear. I left before they could try to stop me.

* * *

**Well, review and tell me what you think. Lots of action coming up in some later chapters as things aren't really what they seem.**


	5. Crimson Eyes

****

  I would just like to say a quick thanks before this chapter to

**IHeartMrEdwardCullen**** for reviewing every chapter. Thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Twilight Series or the characters**

**Alice pov**

Neither Edward nor Bella looked particularly pleased to see us, not that I was paying them much attention; my eyes were too busy glued to Jasper. My hand was still linked with his as he placed the coffees on the side before he had the chance to drop them across the disinfected floor.

"Look what I found, Edward your friend J..." I trailed off upon allowing my eyes to take in Edward's posture and expression. My sudden pause caused his eyes to drag reluctantly away from Bella's so he could turn his head toward me to discover the reason behind my halted words. My eyes flickered between both of their faces, focusing mainly on the pink patches that stained their cheeks, giving away their embarrassment. I also picked up a new light behind their eyes, in a way it way like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time when they looked at one another.

"Why are you too both blushing?" I inquired unable to keep the curious yet accusing tone form my voice.

They both looked at each other quickly before shifting their gaze to different directions, both unable to look me or each other in the eyes at this moment in time.

"So much for being psychic" Bella mumbled so quietly that my ears had to strain to catch the sound. She quickly glanced at Edward just in time to see a brief smile cross his lips before his eyes settled on her face once again. His eyes were filled with the intense emotion I had seen in them only moments ago, but I didn't have time to dwell on this discovery because Bella had just earn some serious butt-kicking.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Like her parents I only ever used her full name when I was angry or upset with her but rather than shouting it to show off my anger, I spoke as quiet as I possibly could. In a stern and menacing voice, thinking about how much she was going to love the shopping trip she would now be accompanying me on as soon as she was discharged. Bella had obviously got the message my tone conveyed yet her eyes sparkled mischievously just before she spoke.

"Mary Alice Cullen" she mocked attempting to mimic my voice and facial expression, making my annoyance more pronounced. She knew perfectly well the past events that had cause me to instantly drop the name Mary when I was adopted, a secret I had entrusted with very few. At least she had had the sense not to push me too far by using the name Brandon as opposed to Cullen. The others in the room struggled to contain their laughter, but one low chuckle ran out above the others that were choking back their laughter to avoid the same shopping fate.

"Jake" Bella shouted. I tuned out of reality as another vision took over my mind demanding my attention…

_A meadow, fine green grass stood to attention only bowing in the slightest of winds, flowers an array of__ colours__ blossomed close to a beautiful stream which from the distant sound seemed to come from a waterfall. It was the meadow from my childhood, the one Edward and I had discovered together. I had completely forgotten its__ existence__ but Edward obviously hadn't as I saw him dragging Bella into view. They sat close to one another on the bank of the stream talking, learning about each other. Their faces inched closer and closer to one another's, their lips almost connecting. _

The vision faded, quickly morphing into a more sinister and disturbing subject. The vision its self lasted only a matter of milliseconds but its content remained imprinted upon my mind where it could be found forever more. I had seen a pair of dangerous, crimson eyes, dominant on a face I knew all to well.

* * *

**Jasper pov**

The array of emotions surrounding me was overwhelming. I've always had some natural ability to feel the emotions of the people around me, and with a few specially selected words been able to correct these emotions. I could calm the worried and cheer up the sad but today it was too much. Emotions seemed to be being blown out of proportion, that even included my own emotions, I was lovesick, head over heels for Alice Cullen, a beautiful young lady I had known for merely a couple of days. Perhaps not even that. My spirits were lifted with the knowing that she felt the same way back, it was such a relief.

Love seemed to hang in the air because when we eventually made it to Bella's room the emotions in the room were so strong I had to put to coffees down to prevent any chances of spillage. Emmett and Jacob joined us as we walked to Bella's room, they were both full of worry and concern for their friend, and it was very touching. Their worry and concern disappeared upon seeing her sat up and talking as if everything was fine. For Jacob another emotion appeared to take its place as he felt the vibe that was in the air between Bella and Edward. He instantly felt jealous; it was so strong I was surprised he hadn't yet turned green. I felt Bella's mischievousness as she wound Alice up and her sudden joy as she eventually realized Jacob's presence.

As he walked toward her bedside the unrequited love emitted from for everybody to see. That was always one of the hardest emotions for me to deal with and this case was just the same as all the rest and it was clear she considered him as no more than just a best friend. Edward obviously didn't see it this way though because I could tell he felt betrayed and cheated as he attempted to leave unnoticed. Unfortunately for him she noticed his escape attempt.

"Edward" she shouted more than once, he walked away refusing to acknowledged her shouts, leaving her hurt and confused. Alice had completely spaced out leaving reality behind but every second her worry and fear appeared to grow. What a mess! The whole atmosphere had changed drastically in only a small amount of time. The only remaining happy soul was Jacob as the misunderstanding had caused Edward to leave him with Bella. Actually he felt kind of smug.

I couldn't decided who would need my expertise the most, eventually I made up my mind and launched myself full speed at the doors in an attempt to quickly locate my distraught friend.

**Please review as I have said before I like to no what you guys think. Sorry it's short but I do plan to post another chapter this week as it is half term.**

**Once again thanks to ****IHeartMrEdwardCullen**  
**Please review everybody!**


	6. A big misunderstanding

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or the characters in this chapter**

* * *

**B pov**

Throughout the conversation my gaze kept flickering towards him so obviously I noticed as his expression grew harder with every passing moment. Had I upset him? Did I say or do something wrong if so then what? My mind was busy going over what had happened in the last 15 minutes that could have caused such an expression to cross his beautiful face. My mind drew a blank. My eyes picked up on his slight movement and then, when he thought I wasn't paying attention, they noticed him trying to sneak out, away from me. An internal fight began inside my head, should I stop him or should I let him leave if that was what he wanted? When he finally reached the doors, my heart felt like it had just had a knife pushed through it. It was like he was abandoning me, like I was never going to see him again and my heart couldn't cope with this new emotion. I shouted his name, expecting him to turn around and flash me his best crooked grin, but he didn't. He ignored me completely, as if I hadn't even spoken and it hurt. It really hurt, more than anything else, more than being stabbed. I wanted to curl up in a hole and be alone for a long, long time. How could he do that to me? How could he just act as if I didn't exist? What had caused him to do that in the first place?

Even after the double doors had firmly closed behind him I couldn't stop myself from staring at them expectantly as if he would renter in a matter of seconds and it had all been a misunderstanding on my part, yet he didn't return. A little time after his departure Jasper chased after him, breaking out into a run, it broke me out of my trance. It was too late now, he was gone and the damage, whatever that may be, had already been done. I curled myself into a ball as best as I could without disturbing my injuries, pleading ignorant to the world that surrounded me after this feeling that felt so close to rejection.

I felt a warm hand brush a stray lock of hair back behind my ear. A voice accompanied this action, speaking my name,

"Bella." Slowly I turned to face Jacob but I was shocked to see the smug grin that was lighting up his cheeky face. _I glared at him, and he smiled back impishly- like a little kid caught doing something he knew he shouldn't be by someone he knew won't punish him. (Eclipse p.82)_

Just then it all clicked into place. Jake's behaviour, Edward's expression. Jake had been trying to stake his claim on me and Edward had seen and believed there was something going on between us. I couldn't believe Jacob had sunk so low and that it had taken me this long to figure it out. Had Edward not noticed the way I looked at him, the way a blush rose to my cheeks every time our eyes connected? I didn't see how he could have missed it so therefore he must have been able to tell my feelings for him easily.

"H..h..how, I..i..". Although my thought process had speeded up with the shock and realisation, my speech had totally shut down leaving me a stuttering wreck. I took a deep breath before trying to speak again.

"How could you? I hate you. Just go Jake" as I slowly regained my voice, every syllable grew sterner than the last and the need to shout also grew and became harder and harder to repress.

"_Hate is a passionate emotion__."_

"_I'll give you passionate," I muttered under my breath,_

"_Murder the ultimate crime of passion." (Eclipse p.332) _

"_Aw, don't be mad__." he said grinning (Eclipse p.130)_

Usually I was a non-violent person, but right now I could think of nothing more pleasurable than wiping away all traces of that smug smile. The only thing I could think of that was better would be Edward gracing me with his presence once again and it didn't look like that was going to happen so I would have to settle for second best.

"Get out Jacob." I said forcing myself to keep my voice down and not lose it with him completely whilst pointing towards the door. I met his soft gaze with a hard one of my own and when my once again opened his mouth to make some smart comment I finally lost it. With my finger still indicating the door I screamed one final word at him.

"NOW!" Slowly he walked backwards towards the doorway keeping his eyes glued to me. He'd finally realised it would be better for everyone if he just left now whilst he had the chance. Probably realising I would just cause the extent of my injuries to double in an attempt to hurt him causing me to then blame him for a prolonged hospital stay. So it was a good job that he had finally decided to listen to me and leave.

The rest of the day droned on extremely slowly and even Charlie's visit couldn't drag me out of my zombie like state. Worry was etched across his forehead, yet he made to attempt to conceal it from my empty eyes. It was hard to believe that a guy I had known for only a few short hours could cause me to retreat into such a state. I made me feel weak.

It was clear that Charlie had had a word with Carlisle about my behaviour upon his departure because five minutes later he entered the empty room. At first he just busied himself with the numerous monitors but eventually he sat down, his eyes searching my face.

"_How are you doing, Bella?" Carlisle asked_

"_I'm fine." My voice was reasonably steady, which pleased me. (New Moon p.31-32) _

"You're a rotten liar." he stated.

I just shrugged at a loss for words.

"Are you in pain, Bella?" concern lined his voice.

I shook my head, afraid my voice would crack if I spoke

"Bella, please stop lying. I can help you if you let me."

I sighed. "Even medicine can't fix this type of pain."

"I see" he said, "Would you like to talk about it?" he offered trying not to push me into an explanation.

"It's stupid" I mumbled, I didn't really think it was a subject I should discuss with him yet, especially as he was close with Edward and his family.

"I doubt it, but if you do want to talk about it, just press the buzzer. Okay?"

I nodded before he rose and walked towards the door, leaving me feeling bad because he would think I didn't trust him enough to confide in him.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just..."

"I know, don't worry about it." He said turning back toward me to flash me a quick but genuine smile. He had always been like a second father to me and he certainly treated me like I was one of his own.

Within seconds of leaving he poked his head back around the door.

"Sorry, I forgot to say, I know how much you hate hospitals so I can discharge you on Thursday if you promise to spend the rest of the week at our house."

"Thanks." I said forcing a smile.

"Anytime." He replied before leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

* * *

**Carlisle pov**

I rushed down the corridor after leaving Bella's room, looking like I had somewhere to be to avoid the other doctors before they added to my work load. I knew that this was unusual for me, always the caring person or so they say, but today Bella was my main priority. She was like another daughter to me even though Esme and I have our hands full with Alice's parties and Emmett fiascos.

"Carlisle" Edwards voice broke through my thoughts, one glance at his face was enough to see he was upset about something.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked concerned and worried about him. His eyes appeared to fill up as he slowly shook his head.

"Come" I said beckoning him towards my office.

Once we were both seated with a mug of steaming tea in our hands I decided him what was wrong.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked politely keeping the curiosity from my voice.

"To put it simply, I like Bella and I asked her out, then Alice and Bella's boyfriend walk in." He said quietly, even quieter he added

"I can't believe she would try to play me like that."

This was one of those odd occasions when I was left confused, Bella's boyfriend? Surely Alice would have mentioned something, unless...

"What was he called?" I inquired checking out my new suspicions of either Mike or Jacob.

"She called him Jake" he spat out venomously

I couldn't help but let out one small, low chuckle. Jacob Black, they had grown up together, only he had fallen in love with her but she couldn't get past the feeling he was family or as close as to her. He was desperate for her but every time he asked her out she refused or claimed to have made plans.

"Jacob only wishes he was her boyfriend" I clarified for Edward.

"So their not a couple?" he asked seemingly confused.

"No" I answered simply

"I owe her an apology" he whispered obviously doubting she would want to go out with him after his recent behaviour.

"Let's go and see if she is free" I said leading the way out of my office consumed with thought that they would perhaps make the perfect couple.

"She will forgive you, you know" I told him trying to cheer him up as we headed towards her room.

* * *

**I want to use this space to thank everyone who reviews each chapter so thanks to the people who reviewed chapters 1-5 those people are (in order of number of reviews) : IHeartMrEdwardCullen, PowerofX, QueenieSilver, swtbabie and Edward's La tua Cantante.**

**Thanks also to those who have this as a favorite story or on alerts.**

**Please review. BTW this chapter is a bit longer as many thought the others where too short.**


	7. Unspoken Forgiveness

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight or the characters in this chapter**

* * *

**Epov**

"Edward." "Edward." I was so close to seeing Bella again when two different but easily recognisable voices simultaneously called out my name. I spun around to face them, watching the worry slowly evaporate from their faces as I flashed them my trademark crooked grin. Alice let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Edward, we're so glad your ok, we were so worried, you just walked out and left us there, you should have told us where to find you, Jaspers been looking everywhere and we sent Emmett over to your house to see if..." Her voice moved hastily across the words barely taking a breath, I could only just catch the main points before I tuned out altogether. As least I now knew to expect a call from my parents because although they would be pleasantly surprised they would also be worried when Emmett turned up on the doorstep.

As soon as Alice finished her speech, I quickly spoke before she could launch into another lecture.

"I'm fine; actually Carlisle and I were just about to go see Isabella." I said in attempt to close the conversation.

"Oh, well, we'll join you then." She squeaked. Great, now I'd have to find a way to talk her out of it without hurting her.

"Alice." Jasper's calm voice intervened, "I think Edward wants to speak to her alone." Jasper, you're a star I thought, such a great friend.

"Oh, I see." She said, her voice laced with disappointment but her eyes full to the brim with knowing.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you in your office once you've seen to Bella?" she asked. I was always mystified as to why Alice and Emmett never called him Dad, I knew they were adopted but they had been with Carlisle and Esme from such a young age however it was none of my business.

"Of course, I meet you there." He replied

"Don't leave without saying goodbye." Alice directed at me before turning on her heel.

I mouthed "Thanks" to Jasper who just smiled before trotting after her.

Carlisle and I walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to Bella's room only to be greeted by her sleeping form. She still looked perfect and peaceful but asleep she also appeared vulnerable.

"Do you mind if I stay a little while." I whispered to avoid waking the angel before me, unable to remove my eyes from her fragile face.

"Take as long as you want." A smile grew across his lips as he detected the love on my features and in my voice. He quickly observed the monitors noting any changes seeming eager to leave even though the beauty was sleeping.

Hastily he made his way out of the door so I returned to my previous seat at the bedside, toying with the idea of taking her hand or stroking her face, but before my internal battle was settled Bella began screaming and tangling herself in the bed sheets as she twisted this way and that.

"Oh my god, Help. HELP! No, nooo. Let her go. Alice. HELP! Somebody HELP!" she started screaming like a banshee. I had jump up in panic, hovering over her, failing to see the cause of the panic and distress. Her hands fluttered down to the bandages where the knife had penetrated, I gazed back at her face which was twisted with pain, I realised her eyelids were still glued shut. She must be dreaming of it, that night, what I wouldn't give to get my hands on the no good rotten creature who had done this to her. Her breathing became ragged as if she really was reliving the moment.

"Shhh, it's fine." I soothed debating whether or not to go and get one of the doctors or nurses.

"Edward." She mumbled, my shocked eyes ventured back to her still sleeping face catching the small smile lingering on her lips.

"Don't go. Please, Edward, please stay." She begged. My mind melted, there way no way I could leave her now.

"I'm not going anywhere." I assured her as I sat back down placing my hand in hers. Electricity ran through me but it didn't deter me as I kept rubbing circles across the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Edward." She whispered, I looked away from our hands, back once again up to her face to be met by two shocked brown eyes watching me curiously. When I didn't speak she began to shatter the silence herself.

"I..i..." I raised my free hand and gently placed a finger on her lips.

"Sleep" I instructed before using all my willpower to withdraw my hand. She gave me a quick nod but rather than sleeping she lay studying my face intently.

"Would you like me to leave?" I whispered hoping she would let me stay. Her hands tightened around my own as she vigourously shook her head and a smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. Unconsciously I began humming a piece I had composed for my sister before the accident. It had always sent her into a peaceful sleep and it appeared to have the same effect on Bella because within minutes she was out like a light, my hand still clasped in hers and a smile still plastered across both of our faces.

* * *

**Bpov**

I awoke to the sound of a rustling around me. I began to raise my hands to erase the sleep from my eyes only to find one hand heavier than the other. My eyes shot open revealing Edward to have fallen asleep where he had been last night, proving that it wasn't just a dream.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Carlisle's voice whispered a smile evident in it. Once again my face turned 10 shades of red realising he had obviously not failed to miss our entwined hands.

Slowly I looked up to his jubilant expression, he had jumped to conclusions but I wasn't going to correct him just yet, instead I left our hands as they were because somehow I felt different to normal, somehow complete.

"Hi" I mumbled quietly mainly out of embarrassment, but also partly because Edward was still sleeping peacefully and I could bear to wake him. As I had spoken his grip on my hand tightened in response making my face light up.

"You seem to be doing better today." He noted leaving a hidden meaning in his words or maybe once again it was just me being paranoid. My eyes were glued to the sleeping muscular figure, a god in human form. Adonis I decided.

As his ears picked up on the conversation he began to awaken, he must have also thought last night had just been a dream because shock touched his face as he took in our positions. He looked straight into my eyes, shock unexpectedly turning into something else and if I didn't know better I would have said it was happiness but it couldn't be as he was still just looking at plain old me.

"Morning Bella" he said tracing circles on the back of my hand but still never breaking the eye contact, it felt as if the air had been replaced with electricity and I began to hyperventilate as he dazzled me once again with his elegant emerald eyes.

"Hey" I replied simply, unable to remove the grin from my face.

"Bella," he said seriously, "I owe you an apology for my actions yesterday. I was out of order, a jerk. I'm sorry." It was such a formal apology and because our eyes still remained as if glued together I could tell it was sincere even though I didn't fully understand what he was going on about. Was he apologising for asking me out or was it for storming off; I didn't really want to ask as that would just make things even more embarrassing so I assumed due to his actions that it was the latter.

"Don't apologise, it's fine, I understand." I replied

"It was my fault therefore I must take the blame. I really am sorry though." He argued. Like during last night, when I attempted to contradict him he placed his finger over my lips and I struggled to keep control of myself.

"Edward" I whispered against his finger, the electricity doubling as my lips and his finger moved in unison. I struggled to suppress a moan, eventually winning.

His hand slowly moved across from my lips to cup my scarlet cheek. His hand was cold yet it was still comforting, I leant my face into it, closing my eyes as I relished in the pleasure of the moment.

A rather loud cough erupted from the corner of the room, reminding me that we had company and therefore causing my cheeks to trigger the famous 'Bella blush'. The sudden unexpected noise caused me to jump, also out of my skin, but Edward seemed unaffected and leaned in to whisper

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely." Causing me to blush further as he lovingly brushed my cheek. Seconds later he moved away again, so the only contact was our entwined hands.

"Carlisle, how are you this morning?" he asked politely. How he managed to act as if nothing had happened when Carlisle had clearly seen the whole display was a mystery to me.

"Fine thank you, Edward, and yourself?" Carlisle questioned but from the look on his face he already knew what reply to expect.

"Perfect" he responded grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"How long until Bella will be discharged?" he inquired directing the question at Carlisle rather than to me.

"Tomorrow and then she shall be staying at ours for the remainder of the week for me to easily monitor her." He explained fully.

"Good, good." Edward replied automatically as he got lost in thought.

"I hate hospitals" he mumbled probably to himself causing Carlisle to allow a small chuckle.

* * *

**Thanks to those who review chapter 6: Edward's La tua Cantante,** **vampirepixie00916, PowerofX, IHeartMrEdwardCullen**.

**Thanks also to those who have this as a favourite story or on alerts.**

**Please review. Sorry it took so long to update, got a lot going on at the moment, struggling to juggle GCSE's, work, after school stuff so you'll have to bear with me for the next chapter but it should be up within 2 weeks (fingers crossed.)**

**Review. **


End file.
